


Once in a Book

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Inquisitor Asaara Adaar - Second Chances Worldstate [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: Cassandra just wanted to find a quiet spot to indulge in some light reading. She hadn’t expected to find the place already occupied, however.





	Once in a Book

She had just wanted some peace and quiet, and there weren’t many places in Haven where you could find it. But ever since Adaar’s release, they had been using the dungeons for storage and little else. So that was the place Cassandra had chosen to indulge in some light reading before dinner. She hadn’t expected to find the place already occupied, however.

The Herald was braced against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily. She had one hand over her breasts, her fingers tracing small circles around her hard nipples with slow, languid movements. The other was placed on the person kneeled in front of her, someone with their head buried between her legs. A long moan escaped her lips as her body arched towards them, her muscles growing taut before she started shaking with pleasure.

Cassandra suppressed a gasp and ran back up the stairs. One of Adaar’s toned legs had been propped up over the man’s shoulder, obscuring his face, but the fur coat had been unmistakably Cullen’s. It surprised her, at first. The Commander had never seemed the type to jump into bed — so to speak — with the first beautiful woman to smile at him. It had only been two weeks since the explosion… Had Adaar seduced him for some personal gain? That didn’t make any sense, she was already free to leave and she didn’t seem duplicitous as far as Cassandra had witnessed. It occurred to her then that the couple might have already known each other prior to the events at the Conclave. Cullen had been the one to suggest hiring the Valo-Kas mercenary company as security, after all.

She made a beeline towards the bedroom she shared with Leliana and Josephine. The two advisors were still occupied elsewhere. Good. Cassandra locked the door behind her with shaking hands and slumped onto her bed, her face redder than a ripe tomato. She couldn’t shake the image of Adaar’s strong body pressed against the wall, the sound of her moans echoing through the corridor. She imagined Cullen’s flushed face as he lapped at the Herald’s folds.

She felt horrible, filthy. It was wrong. These people were her friends, and those thoughts were indecent and inappropriate. She wished she could unsee the whole thing, pretend it never happened. How was she supposed to look them in the eyes during dinner? 

She had read a book recently, about a young templar who fell in love with a Tal Vashoth mercenary while hunting down a maleficar. The two couples were eerily similar and with enough imagination, this one could easily replace Cassandra’s friends in her mind. Adaar became Ataash, the raven-haired beauty from Seheron, and Cullen, Cailean, the young knight from Starkhaven. They fit nicely into place.

Now she could imagine Ataash and Cailean reuniting after months of separation, meeting in secret and sharing passionate and forbidden embraces in hidden alcoves. Cailean would trail soft kisses down his lover’s neck while his hands roamed over her half-naked body. Qunari wore little clothing, Cassandra had noticed, and Ataash would certainly wear the same type of small breastbands she’d seen Adaar sport around Haven. It wouldn’t take much effort for Cailean to free those firm breasts and take them into his mouth.

As she pictured the templar’s wet lips dancing on the woman’s bronze skin, Cassandra’s hand slid down her body to tug at the laces of her breeches. She imagined Cailean doing the same to Ataash, slowly taking the garment off before diving between her legs. She would let out an almost uncontrollable moan at his touch, despite the fact that someone might hear them. But the thought of getting caught would only add to the excitement.

Cassandra’s hand slipped into her breeches and, this time, she was the one who had to contain her moans as she started drawing lazy circles around her clit. She soon dipped a finger inside of her. Then, when this wasn’t enough to satisfy her need, she added another. Would Cailean do the same to Ataash? Would he finger her while his tongue flicked around her nub? How long would it take for him to find the sweet spot that would send her over the edge?

Cassandra didn’t last much longer. She felt her orgasm build up deep inside of her. Her free hand clasped around the blanket tightly while the other rubbed her swollen clit harder. She caught a breath and her body tensed, toes curling with pleasure as the warm feeling filled her whole. She moaned loudly for a moment before gritting her teeth, praying the walls were thick enough that nobody had heard her.

She felt good for a few seconds, until she realized that Adaar and Cullen’s faces had taken Ataash and Cailean’s place halfway through her fantasy. Shame filled her once again and she slipped under her blanket, deciding it would be best to skip dinner altogether.


End file.
